Lamps are applied to various fields of daily life and industrial manufacture. These lamps which range from the simplest electric torch to the searchlight for industrial application provide human beings with weapons of conquering the darkness. However, the conventional hand-held lamps such as the electric torch are generally of the type of using dry battery or rechargeable battery. In general, for charging the hand-held rechargeable illuminating lamps, a fixed charging plug is disposed at the rear end of the lamp, which would make the structure of the lamp become bulky. In addition, sometimes, it is difficult for the fixed plug to be inserted into a socket disposed within a relatively small space, and thereby it is difficult to accomplish the charging operation.
Contents of the Utility Model
In view of the above problems of the prior art, an object of the utility model is to provide a hand-held chargeable optoelectronic illuminating lamp, which has compact structure and is convenient for charging operation.
According to the utility model, a hand-held chargeable optoelectronic illuminating lamp comprises: a hollow lamp body; a battery frame accommodated within the hollow lamp body, a plurality of rechargeable battery are mounted thereon; a light emitting unit, which is provided at front ends of the lamp body and the battery frame, for emitting visible light; a power supply plug, which is movably provided at a rear end of the lamp body and can fit with a socket of commercial power supply outside; and a handle, which is pivotally connected to the lamp body, and has an accommodating space therein, said handle may be in a first position and a second position relative to the lamp body, the handle is parallel to the lamp body and the power supply plug is contained in the accommodating space when the handle locates on the first position; the handle is perpendicular to the lamp body and the power supply plug is exposed out of the rear end of the lamp so as to implement charging operation when the handle locates on the second position.
In the illuminating lamp mentioned above, the light emitting unit comprises a light seat, a light source, a reflective mirror generally in a paraboloid shape, a front plate member and a front annular cap in order, wherein: said light seat is movably mounted at the front end of the battery frame; said light source is mounted on the light seat; said reflective mirror is disposed at the periphery of the light source so as to converge the light emitted from the light source; inner face of the front plate member is sealed with end face of the reflective mirror; and the annular cap is detachably fixed to the front end of the lamp body so as to encapsulate the light emitting unit.
In the illuminating lamp mentioned above, a driving circuit device is fixedly mounted at the rear end of the battery frame, and is provided with a plurality of state indicating lights for displaying work states of the illuminating lamp.
In the illuminating lamp mentioned above, two pins and two guiding slots are provided at the rear end of the lamp body; the power supply plug is pivotally connected with said two pins via two holes formed on the sidewall of the power supply plug; two conductive pins of the power supply plug pass through said two guiding slots and protrude out of the lamp body so that the power supply plug can insert into the socket of the commercial power.
In the illuminating lamp mentioned above, the handle is of cuboid shape; a hole for rotation is formed on each side of the front end of the handle; a hole for rotation is formed at the corresponding position of the lamp body; the handle is movably connected to the lamp body by passing a rotation lock through the holes of the handle and the holes of the lamp body.
In the illuminating lamp mentioned above, the inner surface of the rotation lock is provided with protruding fasteners which tightly fastens the inner surface of the sidewall of the lamp body so that the handle is fastened on the sidewall of the lamp body without separating from the lamp body while the handle is pivotally connected with the lamp body by the rotation lock.
In the illuminating lamp mentioned above, a switch button is provided at the centre of the battery frame so as to turn on and turn off the lamp.
In the illuminating lamp mentioned above, the rotation lock is formed with a rectangular hole; the position of the rectangular hole corresponds to the position of the switch button; a switch button covering member is provided on the rectangular hole; the inner surface of the switch button covering member passes through the rectangular hole of the rotation lock and thereby tightly engage with the switch button.
In the illuminating lamp mentioned above, a plurality of state indicating lights is provided on the driving circuit device.
In the illuminating lamp mentioned above, a hole is also provided on the front end of the lamp body; and an indicating light glass made of transparent material is fixed on the hole so that states of said state indicating lights would be observed through the indicating light glass.
The advantageous effects of the utility model are as follows: the novel hand-held chargeable optoelectronic illuminating lamp of the utility model provides the user with a convenient charging manner for the lamp by rotating the handle into the second position such that the handle is perpendicular to the lamp body and the power supply plug is exposed out of the rear end of the lamp body. For implement of charging the lamp, the user can directly insert the power supply plug of the lamp body into the socket of the commercial power. After the charging operation of the hand-held chargeable optoelectronic illuminating lamp is completed, the lamp can continuously illuminate for a relatively long time and can be applied to various fields such as police, fire protection, emergency lifesaving, discipline army and civil use as an important light source.
Hereinafter, the utility model will be further explained with reference to the drawings and the embodiments.